Lugh: Legend of A Fairy Godmother
by queen of the solar system
Summary: Prequl to The Fairest of Them All. Some spoilers for the Fairest of Them All later on.
1. Beginning

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! This is a prequel to The Fairest of Them All. This story is going to be about Lugh's background among other things. Please enjoy! 

**Beginning**

Once upon a time, long before a girl named Honey Fox would say the words "Riding Hood Transformation!", in a world far from Earth a place called Magica, I believe, a boy was born.

He was born in country outsiders called the forest of the people who see the years go by, often called the forest of the ageless or the forest of the faeries for short. The people who lived there had their own name for it, but it was impossible for one who did know there language to pronounce or even write it correctly.

Unlike many countries in the world of Magica this one did not exclusively side with the side of darkness or the side of light. The ruler Queen Deirdre allowed her subjects to make there own decisions, whatever they may be, even though she herself was on the side of light.

Close to the heart of the forest lived a couple, poor yet happy. The women named Chrysanthos, was a wish granter who made the wishes of good spirited come true, her hair was as pink as apple blossoms in spring and her eyes were as golden as the mid-day sun. She ha kind, thoughtful air around her. Taliesin, the man was a dream spirit, someone allowed people to see their destiny though their dreams in hopes it would set on the right path. His hair was as golden as his wife's eyes and his own eyes were the deep, purple of twilight. He was considered to be strong with a playful side. They were deeply in love and they extremely excited when they find out Chrysanthos was pregnant.

On a fine, spring day she went into labor. A day and half later, she finally gave birth to the child.

"Are you okay?" Taliesin asked, stroking her hand. The baby's first cries could be heard in the background.

She smiled. "Of course I am. Because I finally get to see my child."

"Chrysanthos, Taliesin, here is your child." The midwife said passing the baby to them.

"Oh my!" Chrysanthos gasped.

Taliesin looked stunned to. For the child hair had hair as golden as his father's and eyes as golden as his mother's.

"Beautiful." She whispered.

"He seems to emit his own light." He agreed. "What shell we call him?"

"What else? Lugh."

"After light itself."

She nodded, he smiled and the baby gurgled happily.

A month later, Tailesin, Chrysanthos and Lugh went to the heart of the forest to present him to Queen Deirdre, who wished to bless every newborn child in her land.

The Queen was only five hundred relatively young for one of her people. Her hair and eyes were the sliver of the moonlight. She wore as always a simple green dress, like new leaves of spring on the trees of the forest.

"Good day, Good people." She said.

"Good day, your majesty." Tailesin and Chrysanthos returned. 

"His name?"

"Lugh."

"Like the light. Good choice. May I?" She gestured to Lugh.

Chrysanthos nodded and handed him over. Now for a second it seemed like Lugh was going to cry, but when he looked in to the Queen Deirdre gentle face he didn't.

"That's a good boy." She smiled. "Greatness will grace you I'm certin."

A/n: Please Review!


	2. The Best Path

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! Please enjoy this Chapter!

**The Best Path**

On the day Lugh turned 25 years old (in the turns of his people though he was only 5 or 6 years old and thus appeared so to everyone else) he started down the path to his destinty. This is how it came to be.

"Mama, mama!" He shouted. "I'm 25 today!"

"I know dear." Chrysanthos sighed. She had not been home an hour and was exhausted from her busy day of wishing granting. She wanted to stay cheerful for her child though. "I'm proud of you for growing up so quickly."

"Will I get to eat air berries and sing songs in the heart of the forest tonight?"

"Not till tomorrow, Lugh."

"But my birthday's today." He said sadly.

Cheysanthos heart went out to, and though she was tired she said "Would you like to hear a story, Lugh?"

"Okay."

"Very well, I will tell you the story of the first fairy godmother."

"What's a fairy godmother?"

"Listening closely and you will see. The story wills tart now." She said. "Once upon a time, in the forest of the ageless ones, lived a maiden of the forest people. Now the young lady had decided to set out on her path in life. She was certion of what to do though. So she asked her good friend the wish granter, 'What is the best path?'. The wish granter replied, 'Well, wish granting of course.' 'Why?' asked the forest girl. 'Well, because you get to grant people's wishes.' 'Just anyone's?' 'I guess.' 'I want to help deserving people though.''So be a guardian.' So the girl set out to talk to another friend who was a guardian. 'Why is being a guardian the best path?' 'Well, you get to help people make sure they make the right decisons.' Her friend replied. 'But I want to let people making their own choices while guiding them gently.' 'So become a dream spirit.' So the girl went to the old dream spirit in her village and asked 'Why is being a dream spirit the best path?' 'Well, you aid people on their destiny in there dreams.' he said. 'Only in their dreams?' 'Yes.' 'But I want to help people when their awake as well.' 'So be a Guide.' For a year the girl traveled though the forest asking guides, protectors, fighters, curse fixers and all a matter of other people what the best path was. The problem was not that no path interested her, but all paths did. She sat by the lake on the north side of the forest and tried to decide what to do. A frog asked her 'Why are you so glum miss?' 'Oh because I can't decide what I want to do with my life.' 'Why not?' 'Because I want to do everything.' 'So? Do everything.' When the girl heard those words realization awoke in her. 'Yes! That's what I'll do. I'll help as many people as I can based on what they need the most. I won't restrict myself.' So the girl traveled across Magica helping people with her magic in any way she could. The people of Magica started to call her a Fairy Godmother, fairy being their name for the ageless ones. Soon young people of the ageless ones who couldn't decide what to do started to follow her path. And that my son is the reason why we have fairy godmothers today."

Chrysanthos looked at her son. He was entranched.

"So, Lugh," She said. "Did you enjoy the story?"

He nodded. "Mama, I want to follow the path of the Fairy Godmother!"

"Are you sure? It is long and hard."

"I'm ready to do what it takes."

He looked so determined that Chyrsanthos believed that he was.

A/n: Please review!


End file.
